


can't wait to feel your love inside me now

by decadencerogue (decadencethief)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadencethief/pseuds/decadencerogue
Summary: “Is there something I can help you with, Kas?”Yes, Kas wants to say. Yes, they want him to put his book away and pull them up onto his lap instead, and kiss them until this tension between the two of them becomes more bearable. They want him to dig his fingers into their sides so hard that he leaves bruises, and they want to whisper every dirty thing they’ve imagined him doing to them into his ear, and then they want him to do them.They blink up at him. “I can’t sleep,” they murmur instead.





	can't wait to feel your love inside me now

Kas is restless.

They need to sleep, but their body is all too alert, their senses heightened. Munzir breathes slowly and rhythmically beside them, at ease with the book in his hands. He flips the page every six breaths, curling his index finger around the corner of it and pushing it with just the softest whisper of paper. He has a musician’s hands, with long slender fingers and smooth, polished fingernails. A golden bangle decorates his wrist. When he moves, it catches the light from the candle on his bedside table and sends a burst of sparks dancing across his face. His expression is softer than usual, but focused, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

With his hair spilling out of his braid and his robe draped around his body, he looks more like a marble statue, or a painting than a living person.

Kas wants to touch him to make sure he’s real.

The corner of his lips twitches up. Kas wonders what he read that amused him. Then, he turns from his book and smirks down at them. “Is there something I can help you with, Kas?”

Yes, Kas wants to say. Yes, they want him to put his book away and pull them up onto his lap instead, and kiss them until this tension between the two of them becomes more bearable. They want him to dig his fingers into their sides so hard that he leaves bruises, and they want to whisper every dirty thing they’ve imagined him doing to them into his ear, and then they want him to do them.

They blink up at him. “I can’t sleep,” they murmur instead.

Munzir frowns. “Is the light keeping you awake?”

“No, no, it’s fine.” The light isn’t the problem. They’re so sensitive that the scratch of the bedsheets against their skin was too much before they kicked them off, that even a whiff of Munzir’s perfume makes their thoughts swirl.

His eyes dart across their body. They’re lying on their side, their legs tucked to their chest, hands under their pillow. “You seem tense,” he murmurs. His voice has gotten lower, softer. He closes his book.

“I am,” Kas admits. The rich honey of his eyes holds them captive. They lick their lips.

Munzir puts the book aside and reaches out to rest his hand on their shoulder. “Do you want me to help you relax?”

He rubs his thumb in slow circles around the tip of their collar bone before his hand travels down their arm. Between the intensity of his gaze and his deliberate touch, there is no room to misinterpret his offer. Kas’s pulse quickens and heat washes over their body. They have no doubt that their face is flushed when they manage a small nod. “Maybe.”

Munzir’s hand trails back up their arm, their shoulder, to the curve of their neck. “Just maybe?” His fingers rub the nape of their neck.

Kas sighs with the sensation and shuffles closer to him. “I want you, Munzir. You know I do.”

He pulls his hand away.

“Then come here and have me.”

Kas laughs. They sit up, bracing themself on one arm, and rest the other on Munzir’s shoulder. He turns towards them and places a hand on their waist. Even through their nightshirt, it sends a thrill up their spine.

They dip down to kiss his neck. His perfume is floral, sweet but with a spicy edge that they can’t quite place, and they can feel his heart thrumming under their mouth. They lick the spot where his pulse is the strongest, which draws a sigh from his lips. His hand strokes across the small of their back.

Kas nibbles on the gentle skin under his earlobe and Munzir moans. “Like this?” they whisper.

His voice is thick and quiet. “Exactly like this.”

They lick along the rim of his ear, wondering if it’s as sensitive as theirs. When they reach the tip, they close their lips around it and suck. Munzir gasps and moans, and Misae takes that as a confirmation. They kiss their way back down, then pull back to look at him.

His eyes are halfway closed and his lips are parted. His tongue darts out to wet them before he speaks. “Do you intend to keep teasing me, Kas?”

“And if I do?”

His hand moves to their stomach and he thumbs at the hem of their shirt. “Nothing,” he purrs. He slips his fingers under their shirt and brushes them along their bare skin.

Kas presses into his hand. “Keep doing that,” they murmur.

“Come closer.” He lightly scratches their abdomen.

Kas complies without hesitation. They straddle his thighs, holding his gaze as they lower themself onto his lap. Another thrill courses through their body at the contact.

Munzir grins. Then, he grabs their hips with both hands and pulls them closer.

Their gasps tangle as his erection presses against them, and Kas tightens their legs around his.

“This is better,” Munzir hums.

Kas kisses him.

They’ve imagined this for a while: the way his lips would feel against theirs, whether his kisses would be slow and controlled, whether he would be as restrained in intimacy as he is in most other things.

As it is, his mouth meets theirs just as urgently, and then they’re both pulling the other closer, moaning into each other’s mouths. The intensity builds between them. Kas pulls his hair and Munzir digs his nails into their skin, and their pleasure swells, laced with delicate pain. It’s a long, messy kiss, even better than they’ve fantasised, and they only break apart when their need to breathe overpowers their need for each other.

Kas lets out a breathless laugh, then gasps as the movement ripples between them.

“Fuck,” Munzir pants out. “I’ve been wanting this for so long.”

“Me too.” Kas kisses him again, trying to keep a more languid pace, letting the moment stretch between them. Munzir’s hands slide up their sides and he rubs their nipples with his thumbs. They can’t contain their moan and he slips his tongue in their mouth.

They fumble with his robe in turn. It opens easily under their hands and Munzir leans up so they can peel it off his shoulders. They set out to explore his skin with their fingertips, grinning in delight when he responds with shivers and small gasps. They roll his nipples between their fingers and he does the same, then cups their breasts and gently kneads.

“Munzir,” Kas manages. Heat pools in their stomach, rising with each of his touches.

“Yes,” he purrs, pinching their nipples. Kas whines helplessly.

He breaks the kiss to pull their shirt off over their head. Kas watches him take them in. His ears twitch and he meets their eyes with a wide smile. “You’re beautiful, Kas.”

They cup his cheek. “So are you.”

He turns his head to kiss their hand and lick the inside of their wrist. Then he leans in and takes their nippple into his mouth.

Kas throws their head back and moans.

He splays his hands on their back and holds them close as he alternates between their nipples. Kas’s hands roam across his body and they lose themself in the moment, until they grip his shoulders and push him back.

He sinks back in his pillow without resistance and stares up at them. Kas holds his gaze for a moment, before they lean in to kiss him again.

They roll their hips and Munzir whimpers into their mouth. They do it again, and again, and he clutches their waist and moves with them until they settle into a rhythm. The rest of the world fades from existence as Kas’s thoughts grow hazy.

They find the waistband of Munzir’s pants and tug, just hard enough to show him their intent. Munzir smiles against their mouth. “Do you want to take this further?”

They nod. “Yes. Do you?”

He gives them a tender kiss. “I do.”

Kas hooks their fingers in his waistband and slowly pulls his pants and underwear down his thighs. Instead of sitting back down, they run a single finger along his length and watch him squirm with pleasure.

“Kas…”

They wrap their hand around him and give him a slow stroke. “Mhmm?”

His eyes flutter shut. “This feels so fucking good.”

They keep at it, stroking him in slow, measured motions, and they watch him melt into the bed. He slumps back on his pillow and tangles a hand in his hair. With each of their strokes, soft moans spill from him and more and more tension leaves his body. They apply more pressure and his hips buck convulsively. “That’s it,” Kas whispers as they lean in to kiss his chest.

They can feel the tension building up inside him again, but he stops their hand before they can bring him to the cusp. He blinks at them, a soft smile curling his lips. “I want you to come with me,” he whispers.

Kas nods, holding their breath.

Munzir sits back up and presses a kiss to their neck. His hands travel down their abdomen until he reaches their pants. Then he gives the ribbon that they’re tied with a questioning pull.

Kas nods again.

It takes a few moments of shuffling and quiet laughter for the two of them to get their pants off, but then Kas is kneeling on both sides of Munzir’s hips in nothing but their lacy panties.

He grins up at them, caressing their thighs. His hands come to rest on their hip bones, then he traces the hems of their underwear. “Gorgeous,” he hums.

He slips his hand between their legs and Kas’s breath catches. He rubs them over their underwear, coaxing a loud moan from them. “I love the sounds you’re making.”

“It feels so good,” Kas sighs.

With the same precision with which he turned the pages of his book, he pushes their underwear aside and rubs their clit with his fingers.

“Munzir,” they gasp.

He leans up to kiss their neck. “Tell me how much you’re enjoying this.”

“It’s amazing, I love you doing that to me—“

He doesn’t wait for them to finish their sentence before he slips a finger inside of them. Kas tenses around him, their toes curling at the sensation. He moves his finger slowly, teasingly, and Kas opens their eyes to stare at him.

He gives them a smirk as he inserts another finger. Kas bucks their hips, causing a shot of pleasure to rush through them, and Munzir hums. “Very good. Keep doing that.”

They bite their lip as they begin to move against his hand, and every time they sink down on his fingers, he uses his thumb to stroke their clit.

Just when they start feeling like they can’t take this much longer, Munzir wraps an arm around them and holds them in place. He removes his hand from them. Kas sighs, resting their hands on his shoulders.

Munzir is grinning up at them, but his eyes are darkened and full of intent. He raises his hand to his lips and slowly licks his fingers clean.

Kas stares at him, transfixed. Then, a small whimper escapes their mouth and they lean in to kiss him.

When they break apart, Munzir whispers against their lips: “I want you, Kas.”

They want him too. They brace themself on his shoulders as they slowly sink back down on his lap, hissing when they press together. They grind against his length and he growls.

“Do you like this, Munzir?”

He nods, frantically, his eyes shut. “Yes.” His voice is strained.

They grind again and can’t help their own moan. A burst of light flutters across their eyelids. A third roll of their hips before they muster their remaining self-control to remove themself from him again. “Munzir.” Their own voice is shaky and breathless.

“Yes?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

They’ve barely finished speaking before he’s kissing them again, hooking his hands behind their knees to pull them closer. He adjusts under them without breaking the kiss, and they gasp into each other’s mouths when he slowly pulls them down on himself.

Both of them start moving with purpose, holding each other close, whimpering and panting in time with their motions.

Munzir doesn’t stop kissing them. His mouth is on theirs, on their neck, around their earlobe, covering their chest with messy kisses. Kas pulls his hair and strokes his ears and scratches his neck and back. They don’t know how much time passes like this, and they couldn’t care less, not when the feeling of him dominates all of their senses.

When they feel they’re on the edge of release, they gasp out his name. Munzir kisses their neck, then dips down to suck their nipple. “Come for me, Kas.” His thumb rubs their clit again.

Kas cries out as their pleasure explodes inside them, their eyes rolling back into their head, fingers clawing at his shoulders. Munzir comes with them, growling against their skin and pulling them flush against his chest.

They clutch each other as their pleasure washes over them in waves. Kas drops their head on Munzir’s shoulder and he rubs slow circles across their back. “Are you alright?” he whispers, turning to press a kiss to the side of their head.

“I’m perfect,” they hum. Their limbs are growing heavy. They wrap their arms around his waist.

“You are,” he responds, and they can hear the smirk in his voice. He rolls them both over so that they’re lying on their sides, facing each other.

Kas nestles close to him, draping an arm across his back. “Fuck you, Munzir.”

“So soon?” He rests his chin on top of their head. “I might need a nap first.”

Kas can’t help but giggle. They kiss his throat before they settle in and close their eyes. “I can wait.”

  



End file.
